


Beauty for Now

by gay_hp_ships



Category: Bridgerton (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Castles, F/M, I'll ad more tag when I come up with them, I'll explain more in the summary, Like, This should really be an original work, and expensive manors, but like, cause I'm into those things, i need the fan service, like not even the basic parts of the plot are the same, lots of castles, massive plot divergence, princesscore, royaltycore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_hp_ships/pseuds/gay_hp_ships
Summary: Anthony Bridgerton goes and stays a few weeks with his friend and his family while he waits for a snow storm to clear so he can go to is estate, but he soon finds himself falling in love with his friends younger sister.Major Plot changes!!!!1. Even though the original story of the Birdgerton siblings is set in the 1810s, it is unfortunately not my favorite time period to work with, so in this story it'll be 1830s so just be aware of that in my descriptions of royalty and dresses and stuff.2. Anthony is a duke in this. Don't ask why I just like the aesthetic of it more3. Simon has a sister who is about 10 years younger than him
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Original Character(s), Anthony Bridgerton/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. As the snow storms outside I am glad to be in here with you

"Oh Lord, I don' think I remember a snowstorm as bad as this" Thomas remarked, as two of the footmen helped him and the Duke of Bridgerton, out of their warm winter coats they had been travelling in.  
Anthony shuddered slightly, snow falling from his hair, placed in there from their mad rush from the carriage into the warm, fire heated entrance hall, which opened into the grand staircase, which went up and then split to either side, going to the second floor. "Indeed, last years was terrible but I could barely see the castle from the entrance drive" he said with a chuckle. "Thank you for letting me stay with you till the storm passes again, are you sure it is no bother?" he asked. Due to the snowstorm, Anthony's castle up north, where his family was staying for Christmas, which was just over a week away, was unreachable, he had received a message from the village only a few miles away from Thomas's castle that he would to be able to make it there, so Thomas offered to let him stay with him and his family till the storm passed.  
Thomas shook his head. "Don't be ridiculous, it is the least I could do after dragging you to London to deal with my complete ass of a brother" he said, his tone growing aggravated when he mentioned his youngest brother, Theodore, the twenty year old Cambridge student.  
"You did not drag me to London, I nominated to accompany you, and besides, checking in on the estate and a few of my investments reassured me before Christmas, and besides, I would allow myself to be dragged to London for you" he said, before the pair was finally completely out of their winter coats, and the footmen had brushed the snow from their hair, onto the carpet underfoot, where it slowly melted. "Will your father be to upset that we could not convince you baby brother home for Christmas".  
Thomas sighed, shaking his head. "Yes, though it may turn out to be good for him, Theodore was two when our mother died, he doesn't remember our Father before her death, how it changed him, he used to be so willing, and then he realized death was closer than he thought, he wanted us to all stay together, or at least spend every chance we could together" he said, mostly to himself, to reassure him of not only his Fathers motives but also his brothers'. He understood how overbearing the duke of Henstrell could be. Maybe even better than his brother, he had known him before and after after all.  
Anthony waited in silence. He long ago learnt when he should let his friend take his own time and when to step in and help him away from his thoughts.  
"Will your Mother be mad at me?, after all, I did drag you away from her favorite holiday" Thomas said after a moment, allowing him to refocus himself and his thoughts to his friend.  
Anthony shook his head. "Not mad, and most certainly not at you, she will be disappointed, she thought she had it all set out, she had even gotten Daphne to agree and come despite her condition" he was, of course, referring to her pregnancy, she was, after all, only two months away from delivering.  
"How is your sister coping with her condition?" he asked, tilting his head slightly. "You yourself must be excited, you are soon to be an uncle, if it is a boy you will no doubt be the godfather".  
"She tells me she is very excited" he confirmed with a firm nod of his head. "And I am excited, but part of me is worried, so many women, even if they are young and healthy, die in childbirth, I would hate if she was to fall to the same fate, though I imagine it is much worse for you, your own wife so far along, and your own Mother's fate" he said, giving him an eye of curiosity.  
"Indeed, though Catherine is so excited, it does well to relieve my anxieties" he said with a chuckle. "though the storm does not, she is, after all, due any day now, and I would hate it if the midwife would not be able to make it because of it".  
"Has Simon had much contact?" he asked, referring to the third member of their friendship. The three had met in University, and had bonded over their impending dukedoms, and for Anthony his co-current dukedom, and the death of one of their parents. It had been rather funny he thought, after the season had finished. Catherine, Thomas's wife, was Simon's little sister, who in turn married his little sister.  
"Thomas, is that you" a feminine voice suddenly called, pulling their attention from their conversation to the staircase.  
A young woman stood up the top, and as soon as she recognized who it was, she picked up the very bottom of her purple dress, which had tassels down the center of the skirt and around the edge of the shawl that was tucked into the skirt, the large, sphere like sleeves coming from wear it finished covering, at the shoulders. Her torso, which would have been left bare, was covered by a white, slightly ruffled pinafore, and the entire dress was fur lined, along with the white leather gloves that covered her hands.  
She raced down the stair, her slipper covered feet moving briskly. As soon as she reached the to boys she reached up and hugged Thomas, wrapping her arms around his neck, and he responded quickly by wrapping his around his waist. "I missed you" she said as he slightly lifted her off the ground before gently placing her back down.  
"I was only gone for three days, but I missed you to sis" he said as the two separated, smiling warmly at each other.  
"I was so worried you would not be able to make it back home" she confessed.  
Anthony quickly cleared his throat, gathering attention from the two.  
"Oh, as I'm sure you know, this is Anthony, Duke of Bridgerton" he said to the young woman, gesturing to him with his hand.  
The young girl nodded and curtseyed low, though never took her eyes off him. It gave Anthony the chance to study her.  
She had raven black hair, which was pulled back in a simple bun, which was not in fashion, but he doubted she had expected visitors in a storm like this. The had deep green eyes, a small button nose and small but plump lips. There was an ever so faint glimpse of freckles on her face, but you could not see them unless you were looking for them, but she was also pale, and Anthony couldn't help but wonder how she compared to the snow outside.  
He had only ever seen her in passing. She had been ill at the beginning of the season, so she missed out on the first few balls, and then Catherine began to show signs of her being with child, and the entire family, except for Theodore had returned to Hedrurn, their family estate, so she had not gotten much of a debut season at all.  
"Anthony, this is my baby sister, Adelaide" Thomas continued, not noticing how his friend was seemingly besotted with his sister, Adelaide rising out of her curtsey.  
"A pleasure to meet you Miss Adelaide Henstrall" he said, taking her gloved hand and kissing it, surprised when she did not blush, as other young ladies did when he made the same gesture.  
"As it is to meet you, Your Grace" she said, ever so slightly lowering her head.  
"How is Catherine?" Thomas suddenly asked, ruining the moment that was happening between the two, both of them looking at him with wide eyes  
"She is fine" she said after a moment, pulling her hand away from Anthony's, who had not dropped it. "Though she is currently asleep, she has had trouble doing such over the past few days".  
He nodded, looking to the stairs. "I best go and check on her, see how she and my child are doing, can you show Anthony to a guest room, any will do" he said, before almost running up the stairs to his expectant wife  
"Your brother is not wise, leaving me alone with you, such a beautiful young woman, and lacking a chaperone" he commented as the pair walked towards the staircase.  
He smirked when that did bring a slight tinge of pink to her face, though it was hardly obvious. "He is, at the moment, taken by the chance to see Lady Henstrall, I am sure when he comes to his senses later he will interrogate you to be sure that nothing scandalous happened" she said as she gestured for him to follow her the opposite way her brother had gone.  
"You act as though you know what scandal is, what it is caused by" Anthony stated, though anyone could tell there was a question laced into his words.  
"My sister in law needed someone to confide in when she found herself with child after only a month of marriage, and the staff should know what happens in the bed of a noble couple, and there were no other women her age around, so she resorted to telling me" she explained, before stopping in front of a wooden door.  
"So you know then" he said, hoping she wouldn't end their discussion by opening the door to what he was sure was his bedroom. "What happens in a marital bed, I mean".  
She gave a single firm nod. "More than what an unmarried woman should, and for that fact I would much appreciate your silence in mentioning my prior knowledge to anyone" before opening the door and leading him inside.  
"Of course" he confirmed, before following her. The room was pleasant enough, and Anthony smiled as he sunk into two fine blue chairs that sat facing an already lit fire, letting the warmth touch his toes.  
"I am a few doors down, if you need anything don't hesitate to ask, or ring for a member of staff" she said, gesturing to the handle next to the four poster bed, before quickly ducking out of the room, Anthony denying the urge to ask her to stay, to sit next to him.  
-  
"The legendary Duke of Bridgerton" William, one of Thomas's brothers, said, shaking Anthony's hand, before gesturing for him to sit down next to him, handing him a glass of whiskey. "Come to stay with us in our humble abode".  
Anthony chuckled slightly. Their castle was one of the largest in England. "Only till the snow storm clear, and then I will run out of sight" he said, causing the men to chuckle. Seated in the room Was the Duke of Henstrall, and old man with a white beard and hair, though still a lively bit of fire in his eyes, Thomas, his eldest son, William, the second born, and Henry, the middle child.  
"Well until then you are more than welcome to stay with us" the oldest occupant confirmed, before sipping on his drink. "Do not let my sons' teasing discourage you".  
"Good lord, look at the time" Thomas said, standing up quickly, the rest of the men following his lead. "If we do not head down to dinner soon we shall be late, and I would not put it past Adelaide to either eat everything or run away in retaliation" he said with a chuckle, as they began to file out of the room.  
The office where the men had begun drinking before dinner was on the thrid floor, as was the dining room. As soon as they rounded the corner she stood there, tapping her foot out of impatience.  
She wore an extremely pale blue dress. though it ended three quarters of the way down, bows fashions on certain points to give the illusion that it was falling away to a lace undercovering, another blue undercovering under that. The lace was done in simple floral patterns, matching the blue flowers that were done into the multiple sections of buns in her hair. The off the shoulder neckline was covered in lace, as were ruffles at the finishing of the short but still puffed sleeves. Finishing her look were the white satin gloves that were almost required for every look, as well as a diamond necklace, covering the bit of chest that was on display.  
The family walked into the dining room, taking their seats. Anthony fell into the only seat that was empty, one that he thought, under different circumstances would be occupied by Theodore. But he was ever so grateful for the absence, as it placed him to the left of Adelaide  
The chatter started quickly as the footmen brought out the first meal, and Anthony took the opportunity to find out more about the young woman next to him.  
When he turned to face her she was taking a sip of the wine that was on offer, only a small one before placing it down on the table and pushing it away from her.  
"Is it not to you liking?" he asked, seemingly catching her off guard, as she gave him a blank look. "The wine I mean, is it not to your liking".  
She smiled once her senses returned to her, ever so slightly shaking her head as she glanced down at her plate. "Though it is hardly the wine's fault, I find most of it is to bitter and sour for my tongue" she explained.  
"Tell me, are you trying to study, as you have not yet found yourself a husband?" he questioned, wondering if he could get a rise from her, though she did not latch onto the bait.  
"As much as a woman could, though when I do get married my husband will have to accept my wish for knowledge, for he will find me at all hours in his library" she said with a slight giggle behind her gloved hand.  
The two fell into a gentle tone of discussion that continued throughout the night, and the other occupants of the table could not help but notice how naturally the conversation came to them.  
As for Anthony, he could not wait to find out more about the young woman in front of him, and he suddenly felt less resentful to the snowstorm that was still blowing outside.


	2. In the early morning light

The snow storm was showing no signs of subduing when Anthony woke up the next morning at six, earlier then he thought he would, after his day of travels and then a filling dinner.  
He reached over and pulled the handle, before falling back into his warm and comfortable bed. The fire, which his bed faced, was still burning, same as it was when he had gone to sleep, and he reasoned some of the staff must have come in during the night and put wood on it.   
He decided to sit up, pulling his pillows up so he would not lean against the hard wood head board. He sighed as he pulled out the novel he had been trying to read, deciding he most well spend a few minutes reading it, instead of pondering whether he would ever get home.   
He briskly put it away when his valet, John's, came in, holding some neatly folded clothes and bowing to him, before moving into the dressing room. After a few moments he emerged, respectable and warm day clothes in hand.   
Anthony climbed out of bed and took off his night clothes, placing them down on the bed for John's to take downstairs and wash later. "Do you know if the rest of the family is up?" he asked, wanting to know how long he would have to wait for breakfast to be served.   
John's shook his head before elaborating. "None of them have called for staff" he said, as he began dressing his master, the pair falling into a comfortable silence.   
"Do you wish to wear a coat, I know it is not normally indoor attire, but the Duke has agreed for it to occur while the snow storm is happening" John's asked as he pulled out a blue coat that was fur lined.   
Anthony agreed, knowing that even though his bedroom was warm the halls likely would not be. He pulled it on, doing up the buttons and putting his hands into the pockets.   
"Is there anything else you need, Your Grace?" he asked, as he grabbed Anthony's night clothes and bundled them in his arms.   
Anthony shook his head before dismissing him, allowing him some time to himself. His first instinct was to go to the kitchens and try and get something to eat, but that would involve him knowing where the kitchen was.   
Even though they all knew each other's London houses well, they often swore they knew each other's estates better than their own, as the season was one of the few times they could rest assured they would be in the same place,, as their ancestral homes were spread out throughout the countryside. He had only been to Hedrurn once before, and he had only stayed for an hour before leaving.   
He walked out of the door and onto the carpet of the hallway, smiling slightly. It was slightly colder but still pleasant. He went down the hallway, opposite the direction of the grand staircase, and found a more hidden one, going down in a sort of spiraling way, despite the blunt corners.   
He smiled as he found himself on the bottom floor, on the side that the drawing and music room, and likely a small library would be found. He walked to the end of another hallway and turn left.   
He found himself in front of a door, and let his curiosity get the better of him, turning the door handle and pushing it. Inside he found a room, that was considerably colder than the hallway he had come from, with stone walls that became glass, an observatory of sorts, giving the perfect view of what he though was the garden, though it was hard to tell due to the snow that covered everything outside.   
It took him more than a few moments to realize there was another person in the room, in fact he was about to open the door when he recognized the black hair, her body on the settee that faced the glass, and she switched between looking at something he thought must have been in her lap to looking out the windows.   
He walked towards her till he was next to her. "I thought you were still sleeping, Miss Henstrall" he said, grabbing her attention.   
She had a cup of tea in her right hand, that was half full, steam pouring over the top of the mug, and in her other hand was a pencil. Anthony could, for the first time, see a scar that started in the palm of her left hand and trailed up the her wrist, made obvious by how the skin was tighter and more differentiation in pigmentation, and how most of it was somehow paler than she was.   
He had seen a burn scar before, on Eloise, after she had gotten to close to a fire in the house, and she continued to carry a constant reminder of what had happened.   
Part of Anthony wanted to ask her how it had happened, but he got distracted by the writing pad in her lap, looking curiously at her cursive writing, noting how elegant and neat it looked.  
He then looked at the rest of you, a blush promptly appearing on his cheeks. She wore only her chemise, leaving half of her leg on display, though it was well hidden as she tucked her legs in underneath herself, as well as her chest ,and the neckline of the undergarment was much lower than that of the dress she wore the night before. She had dozens of blankets wrapped around her, switching between wool and fur for each layer. Her hair was down and around her shoulders, stopping just below her breasts, which, if he had stared long enough, could be seen through the linen cloth.   
She was looking at his brown eyes with her deep green ones, silently asking if he wanted her to stand up and curtsey to him, and he gave he a quick answer with a subtle shake of his head.   
In her response, she shifted ever so slightly, so that she wasn't in the center anymore, before gesturing for him to sit next to her, slightly tapping the cushioned seat. "I do tend to rise before the rest of my family, but I prefer sometime to myself before I must get dressed and resume my role as the daughter of Duke" she said with a chuckle once he had settled himself in the seat, shivering slightly. "Here, get under here, it is to cold otherwise" she said, lifting her arm slightly, giving him the option to come under the blanket with her.   
He hesitated for a moment. If anyone caught them it would certainly be a scandal, an honorable girl in nothing but her undergarments, and himself nestled underneath layers of blankets with her, but the temptation of being close to her was to much for him to resist, so he nodded and shifted in closer to her.   
He regretted coming into the room formally dressed, as she pressed her leg to his, an innocent enough gesture, but one that made him crave more. he had to refocus his thoughts, deciding it would be best to ask her questions. "What are you writing?" he asked absentmindedly, watching her take a sip of her tea, her lips pursing over the edge of the mug.   
"Just a story" she said, looking down at her writing pad, placing her pencil in the binder of it before closing it up and placing it on one of the tables that flanked the settee.   
"What is it about?" he pressed, not wanting to leave her, but also not wanting silence to befall the room.   
She looked for a moment as though she might tell him, but then she closed up again, looking down and away from him. "Oh, you know, silly nothings of an unmarried girl" she said, her tone half hearted.   
"I am sure that is not true" he said, leaning slightly closer to her, as she did the same, so they were mere inches away from each other.   
She suddenly leaned back, clearing her throat as she put the space between the two of them. "I had better go back to my room, get a maid to get me dressed, the rest of my family will rise soon" she said, though she had a look of disappointment on her face when Anthony stood up.   
"Of course" he said with a small nod, "I might just stay here until it's time for breakfast, the view of the snowstorm in here is actually quite pleasant" he said with a slight chuckle as Adelaide stood up, bringing the blankets with her.   
She nodded her understanding and began to walk to the door. He heard it click open, and then there was a silence as he sat back down. He thought he must have missed the closing click and she was long gone, but she spoke up after a few more moments. "Duke of Bridgerton" she said, her voice giving aware how unsure she was. "If you wish, you can come again tomorrow, I will be here at the same time, I normally come down here at five thirty" she said, her invitation to spend more time with her clear, and there was not a chance Anthony was going to miss out on it.   
"Then I'll be here at five thirty" he confirmed, twisting his neck to look at her, feeling butterfly's when her lips curled into a soft smile, giving him a small nod before leaving the room, the door clicking shut behind him.   
-  
She was the last member of the family to walk into the dining room, a slight smile on her face as she sat down on the left of her Father, Anthony on the left of her. The two quietly chatted while Thomas brought her a bowl of oatmeal with winter berries.   
"Thank you" she said, before getting her spoon and tasting it, before looking back to her Brother, who sat opposite of her, their father between them at the head of the table. "How did Charlotte sleep?".  
"Relatively well, though she wants to talk to you after breakfast, something about keeping your mind off the fact you can not race away on horseback" he said teasingly, causing her to giggle slightly.   
"I do not know why, I can always ride after the snow has settled, how different can riding through a snowstorm be" she said in a joking tone, though her Father took the chance to remind her why.   
"Because there a devastating winds and snow melts on your skin and makes you freezing" he said in a stern tone, though there was a grin playing at the edges of his lips.  
"Of course Father, though you needn't worry, I would never actually do it" she said, giving her Father a look that warned him he was being slightly more overbearing then she enjoyed. "I will only think about it and imagine it vividly in my free time".   
"Well you can daydream all you want in the morning, but you head best be clear by the time you arrive in the drawing room for our lesson" William said from his position opposite Anthony.   
Anthony though he could see her ever so slightly roll her eyes, making him chuckle under his breath. "I always come to our lessons focused, which reminds me, what are we to be studying this afternoon?".   
"You mean t say that you educate her beyond what she needs to be a good wife?" Anthony said suddenly, a little louder than he had expected to.   
"Of course" Thomas said with a slight chuckle. "When your little sister has a head as big as mine does you have to fill it with something useful, why do you look so surprised?" he said, his tone still light, ignoring Adelaide making a face at him in response to his teasing.  
"I just haven't met to many other family's who are willing to educate their daughters and sisters, I mean I educate my sisters, Eloise and Francesca are very dedicated to it, though Daphne dropped out of my makeshift university when she turned sixteen" he said with a chuckle, the room nodding.   
"Yes well Catherine was educated, apparently Simon, I mean the Duke of Hastings apparently gave her his books once he finished, and helped her interoperate them even" Thomas confessed, smiling at the memory of his new wife trying to engage him in a philosophical debate.   
"Aren't you three meant to be best friends" Adelaide queried with a quirked eyebrow. "For if you are so you do not seem to know much about each others' families".   
"That is because our little sister's are not commonly topics of discussion" Thomas retorted back.


End file.
